A U T U M N
by anonymousaw
Summary: Just Fanfiction about Sulay Coulpe/Gender Switch/Warning inside


Author : Dreamer Girl aka Shin Ha Chan

Title : N

Genre : Romance, maybe ?

Pairing : SuLay

Disclaimer : The character is not mine

Warning : GS/Gender Switch/Typo(s)/OOC/Ide pasaran/Gaje/dll.

Semilir angin dingin musim gugur berhembus menusuk kulit. Walaupun matahari bersinar lembut tetapi tetap saja dinginnya terasa.

Yeoja itu merapatkan jaket coklat miliknya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan putih yang bertengger ditangannya. Raut wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal. Mengapa?

Mari kita flashback

_Handphone miliknya bergetar mendakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan gesit ia menekan tombol buka._

_From : Luhan jie_

_Lay, mianhae hari ini aku tidak bisa datang ke tempat latihan. Ada urusan mendadak…_

_Wajahnya berubah. _

_" Aish sudah lama aku menunggu jie " gerutunya._

_Yeoja itu -Lay- bangkit dari kursi yang sebelumnya selama 1 jam. Dengan kesal ia keluar dari tempat latihan. _

End of FlashBack

Lay menghentakan kakinya, " Tahu begini aku tidak akan datang ".

Dia berjalan tanpa arah, tidak tahu mau kemana. Matanya menatap kearah jalan. Tiba-tiba Lay menabrak sesuatu. Dia mendongakan kepalanya. Dan ternyata sebuah kursi yang ditabraknya tadi. Pandangannya mengitar, seketika matanya membulat ketika tahu ada dimana dia berada. Lay sekarang berada di depan sungai Han yang airnya mengalir tenang, disekitarnya daun-daun pepohonan berwarna coklat dan beberapa mulai berguguran.

" Waa Daebak " ucapnya sambil duduk dikursi.

Lay memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menyibak rambutnya.

-oo-

" Suho hyung! "

Merasa dipanggil Suho menoleh kebelakang. " Waeyo sehun? " tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum angelic miliknya.

" Mau melukis dimana? " tanya Sehun lalu membantu Suho memasukan alat-alat lukisnya kedalam tas.

" Molla " jeda sejenak lalu Suho melanjutkan, " Sepertinya disekitar Sungai Han "

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. " Arraseo, cari objek yang bagus, ne? " lalu tertawa.

" Ara ara, kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu ". Suho pun berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Suho merapatkan jaket hitamnya. Dia tersenyum melihat pasangan-pasangan dipinggir sungai Han.

Suho bergumam " Pemandangan yang bagus tapi... "

Omongannya terputus saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang gadis yang tengah duduk sambil memejamkan matanya di sisi sungai yang lain. Walau sedikit jauh tapi Suho dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

" Cantik " gumamnya.

Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan alat-alat lukisnya. Dan langsung mulai melukis.

-oo-

" Nyaman sekali " gumam Lay.

Dia membuka matanya " Lain kali aku akan kesini lagi "

Lay mengedarkan penglihatannya ke sekeliling. Dan berhenti pada seorang pemuda di sisi sungai lain yang sedang memegang palet ditangan kiri dan tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk melukis kanvas didepannya.

" Kira-kira apa yang dilukisnya ya? " tanya Lay dalam hati.

Dia mengendikan bahu " Sungai Han mungkin ", lalu berlalu pergi.

-oo-

" Selesai " Suho tersenyum puas melihat hasil lukisannya.

Dia lalu memiringkan kepala, berniat untuk melihat apakah objek yang dilukisnya tadi masih ada atau tidak. Tapi sayang gadis itu sudah pergi.

" Semoga aku bisa berkenalan " " gumam Suho. Lalu membereskan alat-alat lukisnya dan kembali ke galeri.

.

.

.

Sehun menoleh saat pendengarannya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. " Ah hyung sudah kembali "

Pemuda yang tak lain Suho itu tersenyum. " Hari ini kau tak melukis sehun ? " tanyanya sambil menyimpan tas.

Sehun menggeleng. " Aniyo, aku membantu Sungmin noona membuat selebaran untuk pameran besok "

" Besok ada pameran? " tanya Suho lagi.

Sehun mengangguk. " Ah iya tadi hyung melukis? "

Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas. " Ige " katanya sambil menyodorkan kanvas.

" Daebak " jeda sejenak saat Sehun meniliti lukisan itu lalu melanjutkan " Siapa gadis ini hyung? "

" Molla " jawab Suho santai.

Sehun bersmirk ria " Hoo jadi hyung melukisnya diam-diam ? "

" Begitulah " jawab Suho enteng lalu dilanjutkan dengan tertawa kecil.

" Lukisan ini pajang saja di Pameran besok " usul Sehun.

Suho berfikir sejenak lalu melanjutkan " Mungkin iya "

" Pasti banyak yang suka " Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. " Geurae aku pulang duluan hyung " Sehun pun berlalu meninggalkan Suho yang tengah asik memandangi lukisannya itu.

" Semoga kau bisa melihat ini "

-oo-

Mentari sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi tidak dengan yeoja ini, dia masih asik dalam dunia mimpinya hingga..

BRAAK!

Pintu kamarnya dibanting oleh seseorang.

" Lay! Ireona! " teriak orang itu.

Lay yang merasa tidurnya diganggu itu perlahan membuka matanya sambil menutup telinganya.

" Berisik Luhan jie " kata Lay setelah matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya

" Dasar putri tidur " Yeoja imut yang dipanggil Luhan itu menoyor kepala Lay.

" Ada apa? " tanya Lay to the point.

Luhan tersenyum cerah. " Hari ini klub melukis Sehun mengadakan pameran.."

Lay menyela, " Lalu? "

Mata Luhan berbinar, " Temani aku kesana. Jebal " katanya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

Lay mendengus kesal, " Arraseo, tiket dan jamnya? "

Luhan memekik girang, " Tiketnya sehun memberikanku dua " katanya sambil mengibarkan dua tiket di tangannya lalu melanjutkan, " Jamnya jam 8. Sekarang masih jam 7 tapi sebaiknya kau mandi, kita sarapan diluar " racau Luhan.

" Ara ara, aku mandi dulu ". Lay bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi.

Mata Luhan berbinar. " Wah ramai sekali " ucapnya saat melihat banyak orang didepan galeri.

" Beruntung kita punya tiket jie " sahut Lay.

Luhan tersenyum bangga " Berterima kasih lah pada Sehun. Jja "

Luhan dan Lay pun bergegas masuk ke galeri pameran. Keduanya berdecak kagum melihat lukisan-lukisan didalam. Mereka lalu melihat satu persatu lukisan tersebut.

" Luhannie? "

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun-kekasihnya-tengah tersenyum.

" Sehunnie! ".

Luhan memekik girang lalu memeluk Sehun.

Lay memutar matanya bosan, " Aish sebaiknya aku pergi. Luhan jie dan Sehun santai saja aku akan melihat-lihat sendiri "

Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Sehun. " Gwenchanayo? "

Lay mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh. Yeoja berlesung pipi itu menyusuri pajangan. Hingga dia berhenti pada sebuah lukisan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dikursi. Didepannya terdapat pemandangan sungai yang mengalir tenang dengan latar belakang daun-daun pepohonan yang berguguran.

" Cantik " gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang dirasanya aneh. Pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu persis seperti pakaian yang dia pakai kemarin saat duduk didepan sungai Han. " Atau itu memang aku ya? " pikirnya dalam hati

" Cantik ya? "

Lay menoleh kebelakang. Dibelakangnya seorang pemuda tengah memandangi lukisan itu, sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Saat pemuda itu melihat wajah Lay, dia terperanjat kaget. Lay juga kaget saat melihat wajah itu.

" Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, eodiga? " gumam Lay dalam hati.

" D-dia yang aku lukis " gumam pemuda itu dihati.

Keduanya saling memandang beberapa saat hingga Lay memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

" Kau yang melukis ini? "

Pemuda itu mengangguk. " Baru kemarin aku melukisnya " Terdengar jelas bahwa pemuda itu sedang gugup.

Lay mengangguk, " Kau tahu, gadis ini mirip denganku " ucapnya kembali memandangi lukisan.

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya, " Err.. S-sebenarnya memang kau yang ada dilukisan itu "

Lay membulatkan matanya, " Mwo? Kau melukisku diam-diam? "

" Aish, mianhae, " Pemuda itu membungkuk beberapa kali, " Aku bukan stalker atau apapun. Aku langsung melukismu karena.. " jeda sejenak, " kau cantik dengan latar daun berguguran begitu " timbul rona merah pada pipi pemuda itu.

Wajah Lay pun ikut memerah. " Ah pantas saja ada orang yang melukis waktu itu. Ternyata itu kau " ujarnya berusaha menutupi rona merah itu.

" Ne " pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya lagi. " Ah iya kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Kim Joonmyun, tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Suho " Suho menyodorkan tangannya.

Lay tersenyum lalu balas menjabat tangan Suho, " Namaku Zhang Yixing, tapi kau hanya perlu memanggilku Lay "

Keduanya tersenyum hangat.

" Suho-ssi, karena kau melukisku diam-diam jadi sekarang kau harus mentraktirku " Lay tersenyum jahil.

Suho terkekeh pelan, " Panggil aku Suho saja, " Lay mengangguk

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Jja! "

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar galeri.

Suho tersenyum tulus, " Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Lay " gumamnya dalam hati.

-FIN-

Bacotan : Haaaii! Author bawa ff baru berpairing Sulay yang Gaje dan Amburadul karena author masih belajar. Oh iya, author ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih sama yang baca dan review ff Angel. Angel chapter selanjutnya sedang dalam proses, karena kemarin-kemarin author banyak tugas dan sebentar lagi ada UKK. Mianhae *bow*. Terakhir yang baik mau minta reviewnya yaaa


End file.
